Eu não desistirei dos meus sonhos
by Saori Yummy
Summary: Quatro anos se passam após a batalha contra Apolo e Ártemis, e a duvida continua no coração de Seiya e Saori...Será que o sonho poderá se tornar realidade?
1. Entre o sonho e o futuro

**[Fanfic] Eu não desistirei dos meus sonhos.**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Informações:

_*O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.*_

• Número de capítulos: 8

• Animê: Saint Seiya

• Classificação: 10 +

• Status publicação: Segunda Publicação - Reescrita (N. A: A primeira publicação dessa fanfic foi feita por mim em outros sites, porém continha muitos erros ortográficos e textuais, sendo minha primeira fanfic escrita 11/01/2007 – 31/01/07, e ela pode ser encontrada em primeira versão postada pelo meu profile fake no orkut).

• Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

• Atenção: A fanfic se passa em alguns anos após o filme "Prólogos dos Céus".

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Capitulo 1 : Entre o sonho e o futuro.**

A realidade pairava sobre a vida de Saori, podendo ser a Humana, que sempre quisera ser, devido à paz que finalmente havia se estabilizado na Terra, e por não haver mais deuses em oposição aos Guerreiros de Athena, porém às vezes tinha a dúvida se isso era um sonho ou um pesadelo.

Seus amigos estavam construindo suas vidas, como Humanos comuns, alguns estudando, trabalhando, e outros como Shiryu já haviam até se casado... A fundação estava sendo cuidada por uma pessoa de grande confiança de sua parte, por tanto, não precisaria se preocupar... Esses motivos e outros deveriam deixar a vida de Saori mais completa, porém ainda faltará algo em sua vida, que deveria ser esclarecida.

Há quatro anos, na batalha contra Apolo e Ártemis, Seiya havia lhe dito "Eu não luto porque você me manda Athena, eu quero lutar por você Saori – San", porém aquele assunto jamais voltará a ser tocado pelos dois novamente, deixando Saori em dúvidas que lhe atormentavam todos os dias, tentando colocar em seu próprio coração que deveria ter somente gratidão e amizade pelo cavaleiro.

**...**

Os raios de Sol penetravam sob as leves cortinas da casa de praia de Saori, enquanto ela começava mais um dia de descanso.

- telefone tocando - Saori para suas atividades,para ir atender ao telefone,com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Esse é o número de Seiya... Qual será o motivo dessa ligação? – Saori pensa em voz alta, e em seguida atende dizendo em tom admirado "Alô, Seiya?!".

- Sim, sou eu... Como você está? – Seiya responde naturalmente, e em seguida pergunta mostrando interesse.

- Tudo sim... E você como vão as coisas? – Saori responde educadamente, e em seguida faz uma pergunta procurando continuidade à conversa.

- Está tudo bem... Eu queria lhe convidar para vir aqui em casa hoje, vamos fazer uma festa para os amigos, e há muito tempo você tem se afastado de nos...E isso me preocupa muito. -- Seiya respondeu um pouco inseguro.

- Eu irei... Perdoe – me por preocupa – lo! – Saori completou ressentida.

- Fico feliz que você vira! – Seiya comentou demonstrando felicidade. – Esteja aqui as 18:45... Tchau e até mais tarde. – completou esperançoso.

- Sim... Até mais tarde! – Saori concordou decidida, e em seguida desligou o telefone, ficando com mais uma dúvida quanto à repentina reaproximação de Seiya.

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy _**


	2. O inicio da festa e a decisão

**[Fanfic] Eu não desistirei dos meus sonhos.**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Informações:

_*O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.*_

• Número de capítulos: 8

• Animê: Saint Seiya

• Classificação: 10 +

• Status publicação: Segunda Publicação - Reescrita (N. A: A primeira publicação dessa fanfic foi feita por mim em outros sites, porém continha muitos erros ortográficos e textuais, sendo minha primeira fanfic escrita 11/01/2007 – 31/01/07, e ela pode ser encontrada em primeira versão postada pelo meu profile fake no orkut).

• Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

• Atenção: A fanfic se passa em alguns anos após o filme "Prólogos dos Céus".

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Capitulo 2 : O inicio da festa e a decisão.**

Após aquele telefonema Saori foi à praia, e lá passou quase o dia todo pensando em qual seria o real motivo dessa festa que Seiya organizaria, e chegou à conclusão de que enfrentaria o que viesse pela frente.

Ao chegar em casa organizou tudo, e em seguida tomou um banho e se arrumou para finalmente partir para a casa de Seiya, que ficava a algumas horas da casa em que ela estava.

**...**

As estrelas e a lua já haviam tomado conta do céu dando ao ambiente um misto de escuro e brilhos.

- Oi Saori... Eu pensei que não fosse vir na minha casa. – Seiya disse em tom surpreso, com um leve sorriso ao abrir a porta.

- Eu não poderia recusar um convite desses, porque estou com saudades de todos vocês! – Saori comentou gentilmente – Falando nisso... Já tem alguém ai? – completou com uma pergunta ansiosa.

- Bom... Entre e comprove você mesma, porque talvez você não vai acreditar. – Seiya respondeu em tom brincalhão.

Saori sorriu ao reencontrar todos os seus amigos recebendo alguns "achei que você não fosse vir" e "Que bom que você veio!", e surpreendeu – se com a nova decoração da casa de Seiya, que agora tornara um ambiente mais adulto.

- Saori... Você vai aproveitar hoje, para esclarecer essa dúvida, com ele não é mesmo? – Shunrey perguntou preocupada. – Você não pode ficar sofrendo com essa duvida a vida toda. – completou pacientemente.

- Sim eu terei de falar com ele algum dia... – Saori respondeu seriamente. – Eu devo pelo menos correr o risco de ouvir um sonoro 'Não '. – completou tristemente.

- Estás certa... – Shunrey concordou acenando positivamente.

- Como está seu bebê, ele está aqui? – Saori perguntou com curiosidade enquanto ajudava Shunrey a arrumar a mesa da sala.

- Dohko está com Shiryu, no quarto de Seiya. – Shunrey respondeu felizmente. – Shiryu está se tornando um papai coruja, não desgruda dele, e esta fazendo ele dormir, mas quando ele acordar, eu lhe deixo segurar um pouco... – completou com um sorriso.

- Que bom que ele está curtindo a melhor fase de seu filho... – Saori disse felizmente. - Ficarei muito feliz se você me deixar, segura – lo um pouco depois... – completou animada.

Seiya vai até a sala onde Saori e Shunrey arrumavam a mesa e fica observando as.

- Shunrey... Acho que já terminamos essa parte. – Saori diz em tom satisfeito, e se assusta ao perceber a presença de Seiya.

- Saori... Depois do jantar eu preciso falar com você. – Seiya olha para Saori dizendo estás palavras em tom sério.

- Eu também Seiya... – Saori completa seriamente, e em seguida desvia seus olhos do olhar de Seiya.

- Saori... Vamos ir ver o Dohko? – Shunrey a convida gentilmente, e Saori a segue.

**...**

Enquanto isso... Seiya estava pensativo, procurando forças para falar com Saori.

- Oi – Seiya cumprimentou a todos atendendo a porta, com um sorriso nos lábios, e uma abatida preocupação escondida.

Shun chegava ao lado de June, Hyoga estava acompanhado por Freya, e Ikki estava solitário como sempre.

- Seiya... Está tudo bem? – Hyoga perguntou gentilmente – Há tempos que não te vejo assim. – completou preocupado.

- Sim... Não precisa se preocupar. – Seiya respondeu incerto – Só sou um pouco sem atitudes... – completou em voz baixa.

- Eu entendo Seiya... – Hyoga disse calmamente – Espero que tenha tomado à decisão certa! – completou amigavelmente, e sorriu.

Seiya pediu aos amigos que o esperassem um pouco, e em seguida ele foi se arrumar, para finalmente chegar à hora do jantar.

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy_**

* * *

_~ * Agradecimentos aos Reviews :_

**Pegaso Seiya : **

Obrigada novamente pelo apoio e Reviews... ^-^

Sim... O capitulo anterior era o prólogo da história.

Desculpe pelo curto tamanho dos capítulos...

Como foi a primeira fanfic que eu escrevi, os capítulos são todos bem curtos, porque eu não tinha uma noção certa de tamanho, na próxima fanfic eu prometo, que tentarei trazer capítulos mais completos e maiores que esses.

* * *


	3. O jantar e a conversa

**[Fanfic] Eu não desistirei dos meus sonhos.**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Informações:

_*O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.*_

• Número de capítulos: 8

• Animê: Saint Seiya

• Classificação: 10 +

• Status publicação: Segunda Publicação - Reescrita (N. A: A primeira publicação dessa fanfic foi feita por mim em outros sites, porém continha muitos erros ortográficos e textuais, sendo minha primeira fanfic escrita 11/01/2007 – 31/01/07, e ela pode ser encontrada em primeira versão postada pelo meu profile fake no orkut).

• Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

• Atenção: A fanfic se passa em alguns anos após o filme "Prólogos dos Céus".

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Capitulo 3 : O jantar e a conversa.**

Após muitas conversas, todos se arrumavam em seus lugares à mesa, exceto Saori que ficou meio que perdida, mas depois acabou sentando – se ao lado de Seiya.

Os dois não trocaram nenhuma palavra enquanto jantavam, e seus amigos conversavam animadamente, mas ainda assim percebiam o sofrimento de ambos.

**...**

- Você pode conversar? – Seiya perguntou discretamente.

- Sim... – Saori respondeu preocupada, o seguindo até a varanda.

- Talvez aqui seja o lugar mais adequado... – Seiya disse indeciso, guiando a até um pequeno banco na varanda.

- Fale Seiya... – Saori pediu insegura, o observando.

- Eu quero conversar com você, o que eu fui tolo de não ter lhe falado antes. – Seiya continuou decidido, olhando nos olhos de Saori.

- Eu também Seiya... – Saori completou em voz baixa.

- Saori eu te amo verdadeiramente... – Seiya disse carinhosamente, mas em seguida desviou seu olhar do de Saori.

- Seiya... Não brinque com meus sentimentos! – Saori disse incrédula. – Há alguns anos atrás você jurou que lutaria por mim Saori, e ainda depois em minha festa de aniversário você preferiu ser o acompanhante da Shaina a o meu... Se não fosse pelos nossos amigos eu teria passado a maior vergonha naquele dia. – completou tristemente olhando para Seiya.

- Desculpe-me, eu fui sem atitude, e pensei que você, não sentisse o mesmo por mim, achei que só sentia gratidão a mim e nada mais. – Seiya disse em tom culpado enquanto a observava.

- Também pensei que fosse só gratidão no começo, mas quando eu via você junto a Shaina percebia, que eu o amava de verdade, e sentia ciúmes... – Saori disse timidamente. - Eu acreditava, que era por você ser, o que eu mais chamava desde pequena, mas fui percebendo que era amor de verdade... Eu queria odiar Shaina, mas via que ela estava feliz, e se eu não podia ter essa felicidade, então que ela pudesse aproveitá-la... – completou no mesmo tom de abaixou os olhos fitando as próprias mãos.

- É eu também senti o mesmo quando te vi com Julian Solo, naquela noite de seu aniversario, e fiquei com um ciúme enorme. – Seiya disse calmamente. - E ainda teve seu irmão Abel não é?!Apesar dele ser seu irmão, eu havia ficado com medo de lhe perder, porque uma vez ouvi dizer, que os deuses se casavam com deuses... Sem se importar que carregavam o mesmo sangue. – completou no mesmo tom, observando a expressão de Saori mudar.

- Que besteira... Jamais eu ficaria com algum dos dois. – Saori disse fora de seu tom. – Mesmo que eu quisesse lhe esquecer, em minha mente penetrava o seu sorriso, que me confortara tanto nos momentos sérios de batalhas. – completou timidamente.

- Eu não imaginava que você pudesse sentir o mesmo por mim... – Seiya disse felizmente. – Então... Você aceita esse cavaleiro ao seu lado para além dessa vida? – perguntou em tom carinhoso se aproximando de Saori.

- É claro que sim Seiya... Eu estive sempre esperando por esse momento, e jamais voltarei atrás. – Saori respondeu emocionada enquanto possuía seu olhar de encontro aos olhos de Seiya.

- E então vamos contar a novidade aos nossos amigos? – Seiya perguntou animado, entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Saori.

- Acho que ainda não! – Saori respondeu fingindo seriedade.

- Aihn... E agora o que foi? – Seiya perguntou confuso, desalinhando seus cabelos.

- Eu preciso resolver algo inacabado de quando nos jogamos do penhasco... – Saori respondeu timidamente em voz baixa.

Saori aproximou – se mais a Seiya timidamente, em seguida fechou os olhos, e encostou seus lábios delicadamente aos de Seiya, depositando – lhe um beijo.

- Saori o que aconteceu no penhasco? – Seiya perguntou confuso, após sorrir com o gesto de carinho de Saori.

- Um dia eu lhe conto... – Saori respondeu timidamente, enquanto segurava no braço dele.

Em seguida, Seiya e Saori caminham juntos, indo até a sala de jogos encontrar seus amigos.

* * *

**_By: Saori Yummy_**


	4. O inicio de um sonho e os riscos

**[Fanfic] Eu não desistirei dos meus sonhos.**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Informações:

_*O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.*_

• Número de capítulos: 8

• Animê: Saint Seiya

• Classificação: 10 +

• Status publicação: Segunda Publicação - Reescrita (N. A: A primeira publicação dessa fanfic foi feita por mim em outros sites, porém continha muitos erros ortográficos e textuais, sendo minha primeira fanfic escrita 11/01/2007 – 31/01/07, e ela pode ser encontrada em primeira versão postada pelo meu profile fake no orkut).

• Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

• Atenção: A fanfic se passa em alguns anos após o filme "Prólogos dos Céus".

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Capitulo 4 : O inicio de um sonho e os riscos.**

Saori e Seiya chegam de mãos entrelaçadas na sala, contando aos seus amigos sobre a "novidade", alguns dizem "Ficamos felizes por vocês" e outros comentam "eles até que demoraram" e ficam conversando durante um longo tempo.

- Seiya você sabe do risco quanto a Zeus? – Shun perguntou preocupado, observando Seiya e Saori.

- Risco? – Seiya repete olhando de Shun para Saori.

- Não se preocupem... Eu darei um jeito nisso, e o que importa pra mim é a nossa felicidade. – Saori respondeu calmamente. – Não importa que meu pai Zeus interfira por você ser Humano... A única coisa que importa pra mim é o nosso amor! – completou decidida.

- Não deixarei ninguém lhe tirar novamente de mim... – Seiya disse seriamente. – Eu irei lutar por nosso amor Saori. – completou decidido olhando a carinhosamente.

- _"Obrigada Seiya"_ – Saori pensava carinhosamente o observando.

- Já volto... – Seiya disse quebrando o silêncio, entre os amigos, e todos acenaram positivamente, sem entender a sua pressa.

Seiya subiu as escadas correndo, e chegando ao seu quarto segura uma pequena, caixinha vermelha, que estava sob a mesa, ao lado de sua cama, e em seguida desce as escadas correndo e tropeçando, até chegar a ponta do sofá , onde estava Saori,fazendo todos rir de seu jeito 'desastrado'.

- Humm... Não sei se você vai aceitar, mas isso aqui é para você... – Seiya começou meio sem jeito segurando na mão de Saori. – Eu ficaria muito feliz se você aceitasse...E também... – continuou timidamente e parou com suas palavras.

- Eu não posso recusar nada que venha de você. – Saori respondeu gentilmente. – Mas termine o que iria dizer. – completou ansiosa.

- Você aceita ser minha noiva Saori? – Seiya perguntou timidamente, olhando a nos olhos. – Eu sei que é cedo para isso, mas acredito que demorei pra lhe contar sobre meus sentimentos quanto a você. – completou seriamente.

- Talvez para algumas pessoas pareça cedo, mas o tanto de coisas que já passamos juntos, e o amor que sentimos um pelo outro é o suficiente para dizer, que eu lhe aceito para além dessa vida. – Saori respondeu carinhosamente, olhando para Seiya que sorria instantaneamente.

Saori levanta seu cabelo delicadamente, e Seiya coloca o colar em seu pescoço.

- Amigos desculpem, eu estava todo esse tempo tão afastado de vocês que só ligava para desabafar as minhas tristezas... – Seiya pediu desculpas aos seus amigos os observando.

- Não se preocupe Seiya... O importante é que agora todos estamos bem! – Shiryu disse gentilmente.

- Concordo com Shiryu... - Hyoga completou amigavelmente e em seguida sorriu.

- Seiya... Eu lhe disse que tudo daria certo, e que você não precisava se preocupar... Lembra? – Shun disse calmamente, e em seguida sorriu também.

- Eu também fico feliz por vocês! – Ikki disse gentilmente, e em seguida voltou a cruzar os braços.

- Muito obrigado meus amigos! – Seiya disse verdadeiramente, e em seguida sorriu.

**...**

- Shunrey... Vamos ir pra casa? – Shiryu perguntou calmamente.

- Ah Shiryu... Vamos esperar mais um pouco?! – Shunrey respondeu desanimada. – Eu estou conversando com a Saori, e fazia tempo que ela não via nosso filho Dohko. – completou calmamente, olhando para Shiryu com um olhar suplicante.

- Por que não ficam aqui está noite? – Seiya perguntou pensativo – Talvez seja tarde demais para saírem com o bebê, ele poderia adoecer. – completou preocupado.

- Você está certo Seiya... – Shiryu respondeu calmamente. – Iremos aceitar o convite – concluiu com um sorriso.

Após todos os amigos conversarem por mais um grande tempo, resolveram se despedir e voltar para suas casas, pois estavam cansados e prometeram a Seiya que outro dia voltariam.

- Shunrey... Posso segurar ele um pouco? – Saori pergunta encantada com o bebê de Shiryu.

Seiya e Shiryu entram no ambiente em que as duas estavam conversando há horas e ficam as observando.

- Sim... – Shunrey responde gentilmente, e em seguida pede para Saori tomar cuidado com seu bebê.

Saori recebe Dohko em seus braços, e Seiya fica observando o modo como Saori tratava o bebê de Shiryu e Shunrey.

- Estou achando, que a Saori já se sente preparada para ser mãe, olha o cuidado que ela tem com Dohko. – Shiryu comenta discretamente com Seiya, e vê o amigo sorrir.

- Hmm... Talvez! – Seiya completa sonhador.

**...**

- Ah... Preciso dormir! – Saori diz cansada após um leve bocejo contido com sua mão.

- Eu também... – Seiya completa esfregando levemente os olhos. – Shiryu se quiser você e Shunrey podem dormir lá no meu quarto. – completou calmamente.

- Sim... Obrigado Seiya. – Shiryu agradece amigavelmente. – E boa noite! – completa gentilmente antes de subir para o quarto.

- Boa Noite! – Saori diz gentilmente a Seiya antes de adormecer, e ele retribui.

Saori dormiu no sofá – cama, enquanto Seiya dormiu em um colchão ao lado do sofá – cama, e assim todos adormeceram terminando aquele dia de grandes mudanças.

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy_**


	5. O Senhor Zeus dos Deuses

****

[Fanfic] Eu não desistirei dos meus sonhos.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Informações:

_*O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.*_

• Número de capítulos: 8

• Animê: Saint Seiya

• Classificação: 10 +

• Status publicação: Segunda Publicação - Reescrita (N. A: A primeira publicação dessa fanfic foi feita por mim em outros sites, porém continha muitos erros ortográficos e textuais, sendo minha primeira fanfic escrita 11/01/2007 – 31/01/07, e ela pode ser encontrada em primeira versão postada pelo meu profile fake no orkut).

• Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

• Atenção: A fanfic se passa em alguns anos após o filme "Prólogos dos Céus".

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Capitulo 5 : A revolta de um soberano Deus ~ O Senhor Zeus dos deuses~**

#Os raios de sol já anunciavam o começo de um novo dia, iluminando a janela entreaberta da casa de Seiya, enquanto os pássaros cantavam harmoniosamente anunciando sua existência.

**...**

**  
**Seiya passou um longo tempo observando o leve sono de Saori, e em seguida foi à cozinha preparar o café da manhã.

- Bom dia Seiya! – Shiryu disse amigavelmente entrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia Shiryu! – Seiya retribuiu com um sorriso, e em seguida terminou de colocar os alimentos sob a mesa.

- Você fez bastante comida hoje... – Shiryu comentou impressionado.

- Sim... Não é todo dia que se tem uma casa cheia. – Seiya comentou feliz. – Você e a Shunrey vão ficar aqui mais um pouco né? – completou em forma de pedido.

- Sim... Nos vamos ficar, só mais um pouco... Eu prometo que outro dia passamos aqui com mais tempo, quase nem conversamos direito. – Shiryu respondeu amigavelmente e em seguida sorriu.

- Certo... – Seiya concordou com um aceno positivo. – Vou acordar a minha 'Saori Adormecida' – completou brincalhão, e Shiryu riu.

**...**

Seiya se aproxima beijando levemente a mão de Saori, e dizendo carinhosamente "Acorde Saori!", ela acorda lentamente e sorri para ele.

- Vamos ir tomar café? – Seiya pergunta gentilmente, e ela acena positivamente o seguindo até a cozinha.

**...**

- Bom dia! – Saori cumprimenta a todos com um sorriso e eles a retribuem, e em seguida se acomoda na cadeira para poder tomar seu café da manhã.

- Seiya você está preocupado? – Shiryu perguntou preocupadamente, enquanto tomavam café da manhã sob a mesa.

- Hmm... Um pouco. – Seiya respondeu meio sem jeito, desalinhando os cabelos.

- Shunrey ele dá muito trabalho? – Saori perguntou com curiosidade olhando para o filho de Shunrey e Shiryu.

- Não... Ele é uma criança tranqüila, eu só fico mais preocupada quando ele passa mal. – Shunrey respondeu calmamente, olhando de Saori para Dohko.

- Saori... Será que Zeus vai fazer algo contra nos dois? – Seiya perguntou preocupado olhando para Saori. – Eu tive um sonho estranho essa noite, e estou com um mau pressentimento. – completou seriamente, desviando seu olhar.

- Eu espero que ele não faça nada... – Saori respondeu tristemente. - Mas você sabe como eles vêem os humanos, e também que será difícil para nos dois estarmos juntos, mas eu espero, que se ele for fazer algo, não nos separe. – completou preocupada olhando pra Seiya, enquanto pensava "Eu tenho muito medo de lhe perder Seiya, se ele fizer algo a você ou a algum de nossos amigos não sei do que eu seria capaz".

- Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado Saori! – Seiya disse encorajador, e em seguida sorriu um sorriso triste.

- O mestre ancião já me falou uma vez sobre a punição contra um amor entre deuses e humanos... – Shiryu disse lembrando – se das palavras de seu mestre. - É terrível um de vocês pode até morrer, são muitas as punições, provas e desafios... E dificilmente existem casos como o de vocês... – completou preocupado.

- Se acontecer algo, eu... – Saori começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida por Seiya.

- Não irá acontecer nada... – Seiya disse gentilmente – Eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado! – completou decidido.

- Estaremos sempre aqui se precisarem de ajuda. – Shunrey disse amigavelmente – O mestre havia falado, que existia uma maneira de não acontecer desgraças, se eu encontrar o livro, que tem informações sobre isso, eu trarei a vocês. – completou gentilmente, e em seguida sorriu.

- Obrigada! – Saori e Seiya a agradeceram.

* * *

Shiryu e Shunrey voltaram para sua casa, enquanto Seiya e Saori iam para a Mansão...

Eles nem entraram na casa, ficaram no jardim o tempo todo lembrando os velhos tempos, enquanto rindo, brigando, e brincando como nos velhos tempos, e estavam se divertindo como crianças... De repente aquele lindo dia torna - se escuro somente para os dois, e um sentimento de dor e angustia invade seus corações... Saori abraça Seiya querendo chorar... Seiya a segura firmemente transmitindo – lhe proteção.

- Seiya... – Saori o chamou rapidamente. – Ele está vindo até nos, eu sinto... Eu tenho medo de lhe perder! – completou tristemente.

- Não tenhas medo meu amor, eu estou aqui. – Seiya completou decidido enquanto a protegia.

Era apenas um anjo de Zeus, que chegava até ali, mas Zeus havia mandado aquele cosmo de angustia e medo até os dois...

- Athena... Seu pai está esperando você e esse humano em seu templo. – O Anjo disse seriamente olhando os com desprezo – Eu vim até aqui busca - los, e não há outra opção! – completou seriamente.

Saori acena positivamente ao Anjo enviado por seu pai, e o segue junto a Seiya em um cavalo alado.

**...**

Algumas horas depois:

- Seiya... Nos já estamos quase chegando! – Saori avisou impaciente.

- Sim... – Seiya assentiu positivamente, e ficou calado enquanto pensava no que estaria fazendo.

- Você não vai me deixar não é mesmo? – Saori perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos ao cegarem nas colinas do Monte Olímpo.

- Não lhe deixarei... Eu prometo! – Seiya respondeu decidido enxugando levemente com suas mãos as lágrimas de Saori – Eu estarei onde você estiver... – completou gentilmente.

Os dois seguem o caminho ao Templo de Zeus em silêncio apenas com as mãos entrelaçadas.

- Olá meu querido Senhor e Pai Zeus! – Saori disse respeitosamente permanecendo em reverencia ao lado de Seiya – O que o Senhor desejas? – completou educadamente.

- Athena minha filha... – Zeus começou tristemente olhando a com preocupação – Eu penso que já deverias saber... Lamento tanto por você, mas esse Humano...Esse Humano... – continuou seriamente, mas foi interrompido por Saori.

- Esse a quem o Senhor chama de "Humano" é aquele que eu amo, que sempre esteve ao meu lado, que sempre protegeu o planeta, e o único capaz de mudar meu coração. – Saori respondeu rapidamente, olhando a Zeus com tristeza.

- Vocês iram pagar por isso! – Zeus disse indignado – Ver você em sofrimento porque dele é uma grande tristeza para seu pai, minha filha... – completou tristemente sem olha – los.

- Senhor Zeus... Eu amo a sua filha não por ela ser uma Deusa, e sim porque ela Saori me conquistou com o seu jeito e por estar sempre ao meu lado. – Seiya disse educadamente, olhando para Zeus, ainda em forma de reverencia.

- Cavaleiro... Mesmo ela tendo um coração humano e a sua convivência, ela ainda será uma Deusa! – Zeus respondeu friamente – Peço a vocês que aguardem o julgamento naquela sala. – completou em tom sério.

Saori e Seiya foram até a sala do julgamento e ficaram esperando por um longo tempo.

- Eles iram decidir se seremos punidos ou não... – Saori comentou desanimada ? Mas que crime é amar alguém, que também lhe ama?! Será que isso nunca vai mudar? – Saori perguntou tristemente olhando Seiya nos olhos.

- Nos podemos mudar isso... – Seiya respondeu decidido, tentando ignorar a tristeza, e em seguida a abraçou fortemente.

* * *

**_By:Saori Yummy_**

* * *

_~*Agradecimentos aos Reviews :_

**Pegaso Seiya :** Oie  
Obrigada novamente pelos Reviews ^-^  
Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fanfic! =)


	6. O julgamento e uma nova esperança

****

[Fanfic] Eu não desistirei dos meus sonhos.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Informações:

_*O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.*_

• Número de capítulos: 8

• Animê: Saint Seiya

• Classificação: 10 +

• Status publicação: Segunda Publicação - Reescrita (N. A: A primeira publicação dessa fanfic foi feita por mim em outros sites, porém continha muitos erros ortográficos e textuais, sendo minha primeira fanfic escrita 11/01/2007 – 31/01/07, e ela pode ser encontrada em primeira versão postada pelo meu profile fake no orkut).

• Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

• Atenção: A fanfic se passa em alguns anos após o filme "Prólogos dos Céus".

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Capitulo 6 : O julgamento e uma nova esperança.**

As horas passam e finalmente é chegada à hora do Julgamento, que contava com a presença e voto dos deuses mais 'importantes' do Monte Olímpo.

Zeus fazia as perguntas e os outros deuses opinavam, e às vezes Saori e Seiya tinham um pequeno espaço para defender seus ideais...Alguns deuses provocavam a Seiya o deixando o irritado, mas ele se conteve para não piorar a situação.

- Humano... Por que ainda não desistiu de viver ao lado de minha filha Athena? – Zeus perguntou o olhando seriamente.

- Senhor Zeus, me perdoe, mas é algo simples, eu a amo e jamais conseguirei, deixar esses sentimentos, porque eles são mútuos.

- Papai desculpe... Eu também não conseguirei viver sem Seiya... – Saori disse decididamente – Por favor, não nos separe! – completou em forma de pedido.

Zeus nada respondeu, apenas os olhou com pena e desprezo, e continuou com as suas incontáveis perguntas, até que os outros deuses começariam a opinar seriamente, para chegarem a uma 'conclusão'.

- Ártemis... Minha querida filha, o que tens a dizer sobre Athena e o cavaleiro de pégasus? – Zeus perguntou serenamente a observando.

- Meu querido pai Zeus... Desculpe – me, mas irei dizer como penso, depois de os observar e saber de tudo o que eles passaram. – Ártemis começou seriamente os observando gentilmente – Athena minha irmã, você és realmente corajosa por lutar por aquele que ama...Seus pecados foram cometidos apenas para proteger os Humanos e o Planeta que você ama, eu peço te desculpas, por tentar separa - los naquela ocasião...Seiya dentro de você a um poder muito maior de qualquer outro Humano, por favor, continue ao lado de minha irmã. – completou decidida e em seguida sorriu.

- Ártemis... Você também... Muito Obrigada minha irmã! – Saori agradeceu com sinceridade e em seguida se emocionou.

- Ártemis eu respeitarei a sua opinião... – Zeus disse positivo – Apolo meu filho, eu quero saber, o que tens a falar sobre eles. – completou paciente.

- Sim meu pai... Eu não suporto a esse Humano, que minha irmã protege. – Apolo começou cansativo – Será desprezível levarem esse relacionamento à frente, pois isso, só poderá trazer desonra aos deuses... Já pensou em o que poderia vir deles?! – completou impaciente, olhando para Saori em decepção.

- Se essa é a sua decisão... – Zeus assentiu positivamente – Afrodite minha filha, o que tens a falar sobre os dois? – completou em forma de pergunta observando Afrodite.

- Eu percebo, que o amor no coração dos dois, é verdadeiro e puro...Acredito que esse amor pode superar suas diferenças, mesmo ela sendo uma Deusa e ele um Humano. – Afrodite disse com sinceridade, por fim sorriu, e Saori a agradeceu.

- Poseidon... Poderias falar sobre eles? – Zeus pediu educadamente a seu irmão.

- Eu estive há um tempo atrás na Terra, vivendo como Humano, e fui perdidamente apaixonado por essa pequena indomável, mas ela me rejeitou, e me derrotou em batalha... Eu não aceito essa união, porque esse Humano não é o melhor pra ela... – Poseidon disse com rancor os observando – Athena ainda a tempo de se unir a mim, você gostaria? – completou ansioso a observando.

- Poseidon... Esse a quem você despreza é o melhor para mim, porque eu o amo e estarei ao lado dele para sempre... Sinto muito, mas rejeitarei sua 'proposta' novamente. – Saori respondeu rapidamente, e Seiya sorriu.

- Athena por que escolhestes a esse Humano, e não a um Deus como Poseidon? – Zeus perguntou incrédulo perante a situação.

- Eu já lhe disse... – Saori respondeu impaciente, o olhando tristemente.

- Abel, por favor, diga nos o que acha dos dois. – Zeus pediu pacientemente.

- Acredito, que minha pequena irmã, tem o direito de ser feliz, e não vejo mal algum na união dela e de Seiya. – Abel respondeu com sinceridade, e Saori o agradeceu com um sorriso.

Muitos outros deuses deram seus depoimentos, e a decisão finalmente fora tomada.

- Quase todos foram, a favor dessa união, mas os que foram contra, colocaram reais motivos, para haver um castigo a vocês dois... – Zeus disse seriamente os observando – Vocês poderão ficar juntos, se antes provarem, que assim merecem. – completou compreensivo e sorriu levemente.

Saori e Seiya acenam positivamente em agradecimento, e em seguida caminham até o templo de Athena no Monte Olímpo.

- Olhe Seiya... É o seu protetor nessa foto. – Saori mostra uma foto de pégasus e Seiya sorri.

- Eu devo muito a ele... – Seiya completou agradecido, observando a foto.

- Não meu amor... Ele lhe protege, porque você é o escolhido dele! – Saori discordou sabiamente, e em seguida riu da reação confusa de Seiya, e prometeu explicar a ele depois.

Seiya a abraça fortemente e ela sorri, mas seus corações ainda guardavam tristezas, e aguardavam a realização de seus sonhos.

* * *

**_By:Saori Yummy_**

* * *

_~*Agradecimentos aos Reviews :_

**Pegaso Seiya :** Oie  
Obrigada novamente pelos Reviews ^-^  
Fico feliz em ver ,que acompanha sempre a minha fanfic.  
Sim,eles passaram juntos pelas provações,e acredito ,que sempre saíram vitoriosos, por acreditarem nos bons sentimentos.


	7. O desafio dos deuses

****

[Fanfic] Eu não desistirei dos meus sonhos.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Informações:

_*O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.*_

• Número de capítulos: 8

• Animê: Saint Seiya

• Classificação: 10 +

• Status publicação: Segunda Publicação - Reescrita (N. A: A primeira publicação dessa fanfic foi feita por mim em outros sites, porém continha muitos erros ortográficos e textuais, sendo minha primeira fanfic escrita 11/01/2007 – 31/01/07, e ela pode ser encontrada em primeira versão postada pelo meu profile fake no orkut).

• Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

• Atenção: A fanfic se passa em alguns anos após o filme "Prólogos dos Céus".

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Capitulo 7 : O desafio dos deuses**

Saori e Seiya haviam passado, a tarde juntos, sem a interferência de 'deuses' e poderes maiores, se divertindo como se nada os pudesse distancia – los, mas a irreversível hora do desafio era finalmente chegada.

**...**

A sala do desafio em que entravam, era um 'ambiente' formado por cosmos de angustia e várias dimensões, apelidada pelos deuses de ' Sala da Técnica de Creta', por se assemelhar ao labirinto sem saída de Creta.

- "Teremos, que passar por todos esses lugares, e sair em vitória!" – Seiya pensava preocupado enquanto ele e Saori tentavam caminhar pelo ambiente do desafio.

- Seiya! – Saori grita o nome dele desesperadamente enquanto caia sob outra dimensão.

Seiya ao escutar o grito de Saori se joga sob a mesma dimensão a segurando pelos braços, porém acabam caindo em outra dimensão, agora cheia de espinhos, que representava todos os 'atos' ruins, que já haviam feito em suas vidas.

- Por que estais chorando? – Seiya pergunta preocupado, aproximando se de Saori.

- Eu não mereço seu amor Seiya... Eu lhe causei todo esse mal, e ainda o entristeço. – Saori respondeu mostrando nos espinhos mágicos, o que ela já havia feito de mal a ele.

_**::::: Flashback **_

_Saori quando pequena, havia obrigado Seiya a lutar contra Jabu, e quem ganhasse seria o Príncipe a se casar com a ' Rainha da Fundação Graad'... Mas como Seiya se recusou a participar de tal brincadeira, ela o trancou em um porão, e disse ao avô, que ele havia fugido para ver Seika, deixando o por três longos dias sem: água, alimento, luz e conseguir fugir Seiya teve de 'omitir' a verdadeira história, e ninguém além dos dois souberam sobre o ocorrido._

_**::::: Fim do Flashback**_

- Não se preocupe... Éramos crianças, e eu lhe perdoei, porque hoje eu te amo Saori! – Seiya disse gentilmente tentando a acalmar.

- Seiya... E se não houver uma chance, foi tudo minha culpa... – Saori completa tristemente, ainda chorando.

- Nos iremos sair juntos desse lugar Saori! – Seiya disse decidido enxugando levemente as lágrimas de Saori levemente, enquanto sorria um sorriso triste.

Os espinhos dificultavam cada vez mais a passagem dos dois, até que Seiya pensou "Se eu conseguisse voar com a armadura de pégasus", e elevou seu cosmo, enquanto Saori o segurava firmemente para chegarem na outra dimensão, através do 'bater de asas de pégasus'.

**...**

Essa dimensão carregava a todas as boas ações, que eles haviam feito em suas vidas, envolvida de pétalas de rosas brancas, que os traziam inúmeros sorrisos e o bater do coração.

- "Os bons sentimentos sempre prevalecem..." – Saori pensou felizmente enquanto caminhavam até a outra dimensão.

**...**

A dimensão em que chegaram agora, era chamada de "Secret Dimension", pois guardava as cenas secretas de suas vidas, de acordo com os sentimentos, que sentiam um pelo outro.

Passavam se cenas em que um ajudava ao outro em simples demonstrações de 'carinho ou amor', e outras como quando confessavam a alguém despercebidamente, demonstrando que seus corações eram ligados mesmo em distância.

- Athena... Pégasus... – Afrodite os chamou amigavelmente – Ainda falta provarem que são dignos do 'amor' em que acreditam. – completou serenamente os observando.

Eles a observavam em dúvida, enquanto ela os separa em uma dimensão incerta entre o 'perto e o longe', sendo visível um ao outro, mas impossível se falar ou tocar, onde o tempo e espaço eram quebrados cruelmente pela distancia.

- Afrodite... Quanto tempo já se passou? – Saori perguntou desesperada batendo fortemente na parede da Dimensão – Parece que já se passou um ano, a tristeza me consome, e minhas lágrimas já não cessam mais, eu preciso de Seiya... – completou tristemente entre lágrimas e soluços.

- Athena... Passou – se apenas menos de meia hora! – Afrodite respondeu em tom cansativo – Seiya acabou de me dizer algo parecido, mas confesso – te, que ele estava muito abatido, e sua expressão já não possuía aquele sorriso, que você tanto ama. – completou verdadeiramente.

- Não pode ser... Mostre – me ele, eu lhe imploro! – Saori disse em um sussurro pedinte e desesperado.

Afrodite mostra a Saori através de um espelho, a imagem de Seiya um pouco nublada, causando mais desespero em Saori.

- Tire nos desse lugar, eu preciso ir até ele... – Saori pediu decidida, observando Afrodite e a dimensão.

- Isso só irá depender de seus corações! – Afrodite disse com um sorriso – Se encontrem como faziam antes, e acharam a resposta para sair dessa dimensão. – completou enigmática, tomando – lhes o espelho.

Saori e Seiya se desesperam mais, porque agora nem uma visão embaçada teriam um do outro, e deveriam se encontrar através do coração de acordo como Afrodite disse, para assim saírem da dimensão.

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy_**

* * *

_~ Agradecimentos aos Reviews :_

**Pegaso Seiya : **

Fico feliz em vê - lo novamente em minha fanfic ^-^

Obrigada pelo apoio! =)

Eu também penso, que no Animê seria assim, como você disse.

Quando eu escrevi a fanfic, o meu objetivo era criar uma 'pequena batalha', mas minha escrita, ainda não acompanhava bem, o enredo original da história, e as batalhas que nela teriam passaram a ' desafios'.


	8. Capitulo Final :::

****

[Fanfic] Eu não desistirei dos meus sonhos.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Informações:

_*O animê Saint Seiya, é uma obra de Masami Kurumada, por tanto os direitos são dele... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.*_

• Número de capítulos: 8

• Animê: Saint Seiya

• Classificação: 10 +

• Status publicação: Segunda Publicação - Reescrita (N. A: A primeira publicação dessa fanfic foi feita por mim em outros sites, porém continha muitos erros ortográficos e textuais, sendo minha primeira fanfic escrita 11/01/2007 – 31/01/07, e ela pode ser encontrada em primeira versão postada pelo meu profile fake no orkut).

• Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Yummy

• Atenção: A fanfic se passa em alguns anos após o filme "Prólogos dos Céus".

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Capitulo 8 : As lágrimas da esperança,e o sonho realizado.

O tempo foi passando e Afrodite não agüentava mais observar a tristeza constante entre Seiya e Saori.

- Ah Seiya, se eu pudesse estar junto a ti... – Saori pensa em voz alta, enquanto procurava uma solução nas palavras de Afrodite.

Saori encontra coerência nas palavras de Afrodite, lembrando – se que os pensamentos dela e de Seiya, sempre estiveram conectados um ao outro, enquanto lutavam pela paz, e confiando nisso eleva seu cosmo e pensamentos até Seiya, fazendo uma enorme luz dourada brilhar sob a dimensão.

**...**

- Saori... Eu só queria viver ao seu lado, e ter a certeza de que estais bem! – Seiya pensa em voz alta, enquanto lutava contra a dor que sentia em seu coração, se lembrando do doce olhar de Saori que o guiava a imensidão.

**...**

- Meu Senhor, porque me escolheu para vê – los sofrer dessa forma? Acredito que eles já provaram mais do que o suficiente, para mostrarem, que sentem o verdadeiro amor, perdido pelos deuses há tempos. - Afrodite disse suplicante, tentando impedir que Athena se sacrificasse.

- Eles precisam decidir entre a 'própria vida' e a 'vida de dois, como um'...E para isso, é necessário que saibam a verdadeira importância...- Zeus respondeu sabiamente, ainda os observando.

**...**

Saori consegue chegar até a dimensão em que Seiya estava, e caminha com lágrimas nos olhos ao vê – lo caído, sob o chão de mármore do ambiente.

- Seiya... Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui agora, e cuidarei de você! – Saori disse gentilmente, tocando o rosto de Seiya, com a ponta de seus dedos.

- Minha vida, não tem sentido algum, longe de você Saori! – Seiya completou convicto, e a abraçou fortemente, ainda com os olhos embaçados.

- A minha também não tem Seiya... – Saori concordou e sorriu levemente, enquanto colocava um pano molhado delicadamente sob a cabeça de Seiya, para abaixar sua febre.

- Eu confio em seus corações, e irei vos tirar desse lugar, mas os previno de que Zeus estará tramando algo ligado a isto. – Afrodite disse gentilmente, Seiya e Saori a agradeceram, e ela os levou até um jardim.

- Por que nos trouxe até este lugar? – Seiya perguntou confuso, observando o ambiente.

- Zeus tem a resposta... – Afrodite respondeu enquanto caminhavam mais à frente.

- Athena... Pégasus... Por mais que eu não ache correto, a sua felicidade é o que importa pra mim minha filha, e se ela depender disso, eu abençôo essa união a que todos renegam... – Zeus disse decidido, e em seguida sorriu gentilmente.

- Muito obrigada...Meu querido Senhor e Pai! – Saori agradeceu emocionada, abraçando o infantilmente.

Saori e Seiya partem ao Mundo Humano, indo diretamente a Casa de Seiya.

- Saori... Talvez devêssemos fazer uma festa. – Seiya comentou sugestivo, observando Saori, que mantinha um novo sorriso.

- Talvez... Estou tão feliz por saber, que nada mais irá nos separar! – Saori completou felizmente, recebendo o abraço de Seiya.

- Se a escuridão pairar sob nossas vidas, fazendo as se desencontrarem, eu juro, que irei a derrotar, para que sempre tenha a luz do amor, em nossos corações, como uma única e irreversível luz ao nosso céu. – Seiya disse decidido, e sorriu ao ter a certeza através de seu abraço, de que Saori estava ao seu lado.

Saori e Seiya passaram uma tarde maravilhosa, conversando e contemplando a presença um do outro, com sorrisos, risadas, olhares, e gestos de carinho.

**...**

Ao anoitecer, seus amigos organizam uma festa na Mansão, para comemorar a vitória de Saori e Seiya.

- Alô... – Seiya diz atendendo ao telefone.

- Oi Seiya, sou eu Shunrey... Nos estamos os esperando aqui na Mansão. – Shunrey disse rapidamente.

- Shunrey... Obrigado, nos chegaremos ai daqui a pouco! – Seiya respondeu, após confirmar com Saori de que iriam até a mansão.

Seiya e Saori caminham até a Mansão, e ao chegar lá, percebem que a casa estava decorada delicadamente, encontrando seus amigos em felicidade visível e transmissora, fazendo os sentir ainda melhor.

- Seiya... Nos organizamos para essa festa, para comemorar a felicidade de vocês, que são muito importantes em nossos corações, como sendo parte de nossa família. – Shiryu disse gentilmente após abraçar Seiya amigavelmente.

- Muito Obrigado Shiryu! – Seiya agradeceu felizmente, e sorriu por ter boas pessoas, como os seus amigos, ao seu lado.

Todos conversavam felizmente, sobre os sonhos que realizaram e os planos para futuros próximos... Hoje o sofrimento em que todos os cavaleiros de Athena haviam passado, tornara se o motivo de vitória, porque deles, aprenderam a dar valor a felicidade, a amizade e todos os meios de bondade, fazendo de suas cicatrizes a lembrança de que deveriam buscar pela a realização de seus sonhos.

**...**

Alguns meses depois, Saori e Seiya se casam, e visitam com mais freqüência a todos os seus amigos, mostrando ao Monte Olímpo, que a história deles dois, fora muito além do que uma lenda entre "A deusa e o cavaleiro", sendo a verdadeira e única existência de um amor entre tal, realizadas pela esperança, coragem e união.

**...**

_"O tempo sempre irá passar, mas você nunca deve desistir de seus sonhos, procurando lutar para, que eles se realizem, e saber valorizar tudo o que lhe é proporcionado, através dele"._

**~ Fim ~ **

* * *

**_By : Saori Yummy_**

* * *

_~* Agradecimentos aos Reviews :_

**Pegaso Seiya : **

Obrigada por acompanhar, e comentar sempre, as minhas fanfics ^-^

Sou muito agradecida pelos seus apoios e reviews! =)

~ Peço - lhe desculpas pelos capítulos curtos,

e prometo - lhe ,que nas próximas fanfics,

tentarei melhorar o conteúdo da escrita. ~


End file.
